halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Yasunaka
}} Angela 'Angel' Yasunaka was born on the Inner Colony world originally named Gliese 581 g and enlisted in the UNSC Navy for patriotic reasons. Despite obvious skill as a pilot, she was turned down for a position on a capital ship, instead becoming co-pilot of Bravo 029. She later received command of the vessel, and would support ground forces during the Human-Covenant War at Arcadia, Reach, and Hope flying from capital ships UNSC Spirit of Fire and UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Early Life and Enlistment Born to a well-off family, Angel was a privileged child and through many hours of media was exposed to pro-government propagandaOriginating from ONI Section 2 frequently. Becoming a very patriotic idealist, after graduating valedictorian of her class she was accepted to the on Luna in 2516. During the twelve weeks she spent there, she befriended after running a shuttle simulation as his co-pilot. Angel came very close to death, saved by an off chance. Trams running between the OCS and the Asimov Center, where she and most other students lived, broke down causing her to be an hour late. During that time, a training accident killed fourteen other people and left Keyes the only survivor. Angel was haunted by guilt, feeling she could have done something had she been there, and barely left Keyes’ side during his recovery from burn wounds. Despite graduating with honors, Angel was disappointed when she was passed over for a position aboard a capital ship. Though a good navigator, her teacher felt she lacked the creativity necessary for the improvisation Navy crews had to make when dealing with Insurrectionist sabotage. Instead, she was assigned to fly co-pilot for a Pelican Dropship attached to the corvette . Insurrection After first coming aboard, Angel was introduced to her pilot, Lieutenant Emmanuel Galvan, and the ship that she would spend a measurable part of her life inside, Bravo 029. For four years, Bravo 029 and its crew would ferry special operations teams to and from the Bum Rush through Operation: TREBUCHET. While she considered it a waste of her skills to be a taxi driver, she picked up some inventive maneuvers from Galvan’s teaching. After his twelve years of service on the corvette, Lieutenant Galvan retired from the Navy, leaving Yasunaka to be promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade in his stead. Command saw fit to transfer Bravo 029 and its crew to the UNSC Spirit of Fire, which was just being rebuilt for military service. Human-Covenant War Following four more years ferrying troops and supplies, the emergence of the Covenant threat changed Yasunaka’s routine flights into dangerous insertions behind enemy lines. Twice, Bravo 29 was forced to abort missions and return to the Spirit of Fire after taking damage from Banshee fighters. Short on qualified tech experts, Bravo 29’s new copilot Ensign Mikail Gossard would have to double as crew chief and radio operator. It caused no end of trouble, but Gossard was talented with electronics and always managed somehow. In 2525 Moses Wheatley joined them as crew chief, making the bird that much more efficient. Liberation of Harvest (February, 2531) When the Spirit of Fire responded to a call for help from the UNSC Prophecy, Bravo 29 acted in the first wave of relief transports to make for the ship. Angel’s ship functioned as a decoy, drawing off Jackal-piloted Banshee Interceptors to make an opening for to evacuate the surviving crew. For the ground campaign of the Spirit's forces, Angel flew escort for a pair of Albatrosses to set down pieces of a prefabricated firebase which was designated Alpha Base. Dropping extra reinforcements to a landing pad outside their perimeter, she stayed on station long enough to evacuate Sergeant and Professor to the Spirit. First Battle of Arcadia (February, 2531) Immediately following a revision of Anders’ findings, the Spirit of Fire made a slipspace jump to the Procyon system to find Arcadia under siege. Captain Cutter skimmed the planet’s atmosphere and allowed Bravo 029 and a number of Hornets to insert reinforcements to Pirth City to aid evacuation. But their job lay in assisting the three damaged ships (UNSC Texas, UNSC Belfast, UNSC Armstrong) to get their crews safely aboard the fourth and least damaged UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Tragedy nearly struck when a compartment of the Belfast suffered explosive decompression, leaving three marines and a Navy technician in danger of asphyxiation. Ramming her ship backwards against the Belfast's hull, Angel enabled Ensign Gossard and Wheatley to seal Bravo 029’s troop bay door around the gap with welding torches. They would later be recognized for heroism and each awarded the for their quick action which saved the lives of their fellow servicemen. Once separated from Belfast ''‘s hull, Angel received a request from the AI Serina to ferry several expirimental Rhino tanks from the ''Pillar of Autumn to the surface. With their firepower, a shield dome was taken down and allowed the ships still capable of firing their Magnetic Accelerator Cannons to bombard the structures within, coordinated through the Spirit's AI, Serina. However, as Bravo 29 returned for yet another Rhino, the Spirit of Fire broke orbit and gave chase to a Covenant Destroyer. For months after, Yasunaka wondered what had prompted the Spirit to leave without giving them or the rest of the fleet a heads-up, and what became of them. In the aftermath of the battle, Bravo 29 and her crew were transferred to the Pillar of Autumn and flew as wingman for ’s Echo 419. Battle of Reach (August, 2552) When the Covenant were discovered on Reach, the UNSC immediately enacted and began civilian evacuations with every ship available, including military craft. The Pillar of Autumn was stuck in drydock, and Bravo 029 was instructed to join other dropship units ferrying people to the light carrier UNSC Themistocles. Later on, however, they began taking on soldiers to transport them around as the Covenant closed in. Though many millions of civilians were still trapped on Reach's surface, High Command finally gave the order to abandon Winter Contingency to prevent military losses. Unwilling to leave so many behind, Sergeant Major Pete Stacker made an open hail to any forces willing to continue evacuations. While he was immediately demoted to Gunnery Sergeant by the Navy brass and ordered to retreat, Stacker refused and became the de facto leader of these evacuations. Hundreds responded, including Bravo 029 and her crew, which led to them being separated from the Autumn and missing an assured death at the Battle of Installation 04. After a Spartan cleared the top of a skyscraper, Yasunaka was one of the dropships to evacuate an ODST unit known as the Bullfrogs to the cruiser [[UNSC Eternal Peacekeeper|UNSC Eternal Peacekeeper]], which gave chase to a Covenant fleet en route to Hope. Battle of Hope When the Peacekeeper entered the Epitadeus system, Bravo 029 deployed immediately, accompanying a force dispatched to the moon of Hades. Without enough transports, the force was effectively stranded facing off against minimal Covenant forces. Help finally arrived a day later in the form of Army Centurion teams accompanied by a handful of various special forces personnel, including a SPARTAN team. Most of the force packed up to rendezvous with their ship, but a distress call prompted Angel to volunteer. With Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Eirikur Quinn as a gunner, Bravo 029 engaged a flight of Banshee fighters, leading them away before being saved by a dropship piloted by Angel's old wingmate, Justin DeLucus. Bravo 029 had been damaged during the fight, and bugged out to the UNSC Beowulf. It took a painstaking amount of effort to dock safely, but it was managed. Once aboard, Commodore Robert Garcia debriefed them and remarked landing the ship in its condition had to have been difficult to pull off, and allowed them off-duty time while they transitioned to Hope. Angel and DeLucas spent the time trading war stories while Wheatley refused to let anyone touch the dropship without his oversight. Angel and her crew quickly made repairs as a scout force was sent down, and waited for orders. Shortly, a message from Private Quinn came in saying they'd captured Port Neandra's spaceport, and needed backup immediately. Bravo 029 and other dropships aboard [[UNSC Grapes of Wrath|UNSC Grapes of Wrath]] scrambled, carrying Scorpion tanks. As they entered atmosphere, they were joined by dropships from the frigate Whitewash of [[Battlegroup Roadtown|Battlegroup Roadtown]], which had been crippled by fire from a Covenant ship. The landing zone was cleared just in time, allowing the forces they'd dropped off to begin a major confrontation with the Covenant. Angel, in the meantime, would again respond to a distress call, this time sent by Henry-231. The dropship transported what Wheatley described as "the weirdest team he'd ever laid eyes on", composed of turncoat Sangheili Turok 'Moramee, Rear Admiral Nikolai Torkamentov, Matthew-123 implanted with AI Tron, and Private Eirikur Quinn. As they landed at the farm that had been specified, Bravo 029 remained on-station waiting for them to call for evac. They would call early, and only Torkamentov, Quinn, Henry, and Lieutenant Colonel Lorrie Stops were taken, having been wounded or needed at Port Neandra. Using a high-velocity dive, Bravo 029 cleared a ring of Covenant anti-air defenses and safely reached the spaceport. Afterwards, Angel's crew waited until troops hiding out in Neandra's rubble destroyed a number of the anti-aircraft guns, then evacuated a number of personnel to the Grapes of Wrath as Hope began to collapse in on itself, becoming a slipspace rift. Battle of the Zenith Complex Battle of Earth References Category:Loosing Hope Category:Gaining Faith